


Four Towers

by AkemiFlameborg



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, way too many original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiFlameborg/pseuds/AkemiFlameborg
Summary: New type of Beyblade competition - the Four Towers Tournament. Two new teams. Typical evil conspiracy behind all of it.





	Four Towers

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I just thought if I publish the first chapter it would motivate me to actually write this story (hahaha, as if). Anyways:  
> \- It was originally supposed to be a story about one particular oc  
> \- But ended up with way too many ocs because some of my damn children decided they absolutely had to be in it (aka. one day I will murder you Naru)  
> \- There is a new Russian team and I did it on purpose  
> \- Ivan from the original first season joined this new team because too many ocs  
> \- Neo Borg will appear later in the fanfic (at least I plan them to)  
> \- I got the idea for the whole four towers thing from the Four Hills Tournament and just wanted to give a quick shout out to Kamil Stoch and other Polish ski jumpers, because they are awesome

The rock music playing quietly in his headphones did not help to calm his nerves as much as he had hoped it would. Sebastian took one more look at his team sitting each in completely different place in their bus. Arleta typing something on her phone, most likely updating her blog to let the followers know how the travel was going. Roni somewhere in the middle, staring through the window – she had been the first one to put her headphones on to cut herself off the world. Finally Igor, dozing off at the end, completely relaxed even though he had seriously angered just before they went into the bus. The Silver Wings’ members were far from getting along as a team.

Sebastian fell back into his seat. This was not a good situation to be in, especially as they right at the moment were on their way to the first part of the world beyblade tournament. He really wanted them to get along. Sometimes it worked – mostly it did not. The four of them had been chosen  as the best beybladers during Polish tournament and so, they had been asked to form a team to represent their country. At first, Sebastian had had great hopes. He had wanted to do his best as the captain. But Arleta and Igor just could not get along, the latter one constantly saying things that offended the girl this way or another (even though he did not seem to do this on purpose). At least he was able to befriend Roni. Or maybe “befriend” was too much to say as the other girl always seemed somewhat distant. Originally, Sebastian had thought that maybe the two girls would have hit it off but once again, his hopes had been crushed. Arleta was the popular one while Roni mostly kept to herself and even though he knew it was not impossible for the two to be friends, their opinions on things and point of view made it very difficult. Add it to the fact Arleta did not like Igor who got close to Roni and the entire team momentarily split in two with their captain in the middle of all that mess. At least the girls did not fight, but they did not really work together as teammates.

Four people, none of them a bad person. And somehow they just could not work together. At all.

Well, damn it.

Through the window glass Sebastian finally noticed the scenery to change. It looked like they were approaching their destination – the tower and its sport complex. The other must have noticed it as well, since Arleta no longer stared at her phone, Roni straightened up in her seat and Igor’s loud yawn was heard from the back.

“Wow, it’s bigger than I thought!” Igor spoke and walked towards the front of the bus almost tripping at some point and earning himself a “sit down!” from the bus’s driver. He just grinned and took a seat behind Sebastian. “It must’ve cost a lot.”

The tower. The destination of them and many other beybladers from all around the world. A labyrinth in which they would compete using their beyblades to reach the top. First stop in the Four Towers Tournament.

“It’s beyblade. Consider how popular it is. It was worth the money,” Arleta said in response.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hope they did a good job.”

The copper-haired girl rolled eyes at him, as if the statement personally offended her. “We are in Japan. OBVIOUSLY they did a good job. They are three times world champions. Jesus, Igor, do some research.”

“Aww, come on, I know that!” the boy pouted pretending to be hurt. “I’m actually SMART, you know? I’m just curious how it works, like, technologically.”

The girl grimaced – she was sure Igor said about being smart only to suggest she was stupid. “Japan is quite advanced in the technology department. Every PlayStation gamer knows this.”

“Guys, calm down,” Sebastian interfered. One more word and Igor would offend PlayStation reminding Arleta he played on Xbox and the two would start another pointless argument over gaming consoles. “Don’t you think we should concentrate on the tournament for now?”

“Do we start training today?” Roni asked. They did not even notice when she moved closer, now sitting behind Arleta.

“No, I don’t think so. The travel was quite exhausting. Today we should rest,” the team’s captain decided.

“If you want to train, I can help you!” Igor grinned widely. Roni smiled politely in response.

“Yeah, thanks. I’ll see.”

“I hope we will get to train with others… It was in one of the articles, right?” Arleta changed the subject. “That training with other teams will be encouraged during the tournament…”

“You really think the world famous teams would like to share their secrets with _us_?” Igor rose his eyebrows. “Come on Leta, really?”

The girl groaned. “Don’t call me that. Besides I’m just quoting what I read somewhere. Seba, haven’t you heard about it?”

Sebastian hated having to chose sides, but often, he did not have another choice. He looked at frowning Arleta, Igor looking at her with pity and finally Roni who just observed the whole situation biting corner of her lips trying not to get involved.

“I think they did say something like this. Well, wouldn’t you like to train with other strong beybladers?”

Igor’s eyes sparkled. “That would be cool! Oh wait, but my favourite team did not come… That’s a shame… Hey, Roni, anybody you want to have a friendly fight with?”

The brown-haired one looked away. “I don’t really know. Anybody would be great, I guess? Maybe, like, the Bladebreakers?”

“Oh, absolutely!” Arleta agreed immediately. “ The world champions, that would be so amazing! Can you believe we are actually about to meet them?”

“You girls sure you only want to fight with them? I heard these guys are quite popular among the ladies…”

The girls both snapped with “Igor!” from Arleta and “What!?” from Roni. The boy only grinned and burst into laughing. Sebastian sighed.

“Really? You’re going to tease them about such thing?”

“Eh? But it was in the beyblade magazine! They published ranking of the hottest beybladers from around the world and at least two of the Bladebreakers were there.”

“You’re just angry no girl ever notices you,” Arleta told him crossing her arms.

“That’s not true! Roni does notice me, right?”

The said girl turned her gaze away again. “Sure,” she spoke uncertainly.

“Friendzoned,” Arleta mouthed.

 

The bus pulled into the parking lot. There were already several other buses and the Silver Wings team only hoped they were not the last to arrive. Arleta momentarily grabbed her phone to snap a few pictures to post online, excited by the famous team’s names on the vehicles. The others just went to get their luggage.

“Wow, as expected of a celebrity girl,” Igor teased. Arleta did not even look at him.

“Shut up. I just want to memorize everything.”

“You will have more chances to take photos,” Sebastian noticed. “Come on, take your suitcase.”

The boy himself looked around. A pavement led from the parking lot towards the building complex. He began walking as soon as everybody got their stuff from the bus. The girls were definitely nervous, as Arleta quickly checked her appearance in the pocket mirror, then straightening her shirt. Meanwhile, Roni clenched her hands on the bag’s stripe and suitcase’s handle, her lips tightened into a straight line. Igor tried to keep his usual happy-go-lucky persona, however he kept looking around with more serious expression – in the end he was nervous as well. The weight of responsibilities hit Sebastian as he knew it was the time for him to take control and take care of his teammates. He took a deep breath to restore his courage. He was not going to let them down. They were going to do their very best at the tournament and be recognized in the world of professional beyblading. Definitely.

As they reached the open space in front of white building, a man with ID card hanging on his neck approached them.

“Another team, I suppose? Pardon me, I should have met you earlier… My name’s Sakurai, nice to meet you.” He bowed down at which the three nodded their heads (only Arleta bowed down noticeably).

“I’m Sebastian Zamoyski, the captain of Silver Wings team,” the boy introduced himself.

“Silver Wings, the team from Poland, of course. Let me take you to the main building.”

The group followed to the main hall where they received keys to their rooms, as well as information on meals time and location of most important facilities. From there, they headed towards the elevator to take them to the fourth floor.

“I wonder when we’ll meet the superstars?” Igor smiled as they entered the elevator. Sometimes when he smiled, he looked a lot like fox. “Hey, Arleta, are you going interview them for your YouTube channel?”

The girl send him an icy look. “One word about that in front of anybody and I will shatter you into pieces with my Yenna,” she threatened.

“Come on, that’s such a good idea!” the boy moaned disappointed.

“Igor, stop teasing her or I’ll make sure you won’t be let into the practice hall,” Sebastian warned.

“You cannot do that!”

“I sure can. Seriously, we’re on the tournament grounds now. At least try to behave,” the blonde looked at him seriously. Igor shrugged.

“Yeah, okay, I will,” he agreed ignoring Arleta’s look he caught in the corner of his eyes, which obviously meant _I don’t believe you_.

The door opening revealed two boys waiting for the elevator. Never had Sebastian seen Arleta putting on her so-called professional attitude faster than at this moment. She stood straight, corners of her lips slightly risen. Somehow she was also able to create aura of confidence and femininity around herself in mere seconds. As expected of online celebrity. Sometimes she scared him.

Igor just tilted his head, but to everybody’s relief, did not say anything. Roni hid behind him trying to make herself invisible. All of this because of the two standing now in front of them.

Takao Kinomiya and Max Mizuhara.

“Huh? Hey, are you the new team that qualified?” Takao spoke happily as soon as he noticed them. He and Max moved to the side to let them pass. The Silver Wings were surprised to be recognized by such famous beybladers. _Well, guess it’s only natural,_ Sebastian thought. _They need to know who they are up against after all._

“Yeah, Silver Wings, from Poland,” the blonde returned the smile. “I’m Sebastian, nice to meet you.” He shook Kinomiya’s hand. “These are Arleta, Igor and Roni,” he pointed towards his teammates, in order they were standing in. “And you are… Takao and Max from the Bladebreakers,” it was more of a statement than a question. The two boys laughed.

“The one and only!” Takao pointed at himself with his thumb. “Hey, we were about to go to the training hall. You guys wanna come with us?”

“I think they just got here, Takao,” Max said moving his head towards the other team’s luggage.

“Oh, right,” the boy rubbed his head.

“We could come later, if you don’t mind,” Arleta spoke in a soft tone smiling brightly.

“Sure!” the boys agreed. “Looks like we’re on the same floor, so if you need any help later, just knock to our door,” Max offered.

“Just try not to knock to Kai’s room, or he will be pissed,” Kinomiya joked. “Unless Ray’s in there too, then no need to be scared.”

“Haha, thanks guys,” Sebastian laughed. They bid goodbye and headed towards the rooms while the other team members entered the empty elevator.

 

“Takao! Max! Geez, finally!” Hiromi, sitting next to Kyouju, waved towards her two friends beckoning them over once they entered the practice hall. It was a big room with over ten beyblade arenas placed around. The teams were also informed they were allowed to use other rooms with sport machinery, but obviously, this hall was the most important. Apparently it had been built like this to support “rivalry and beyblade spirit”. Some people liked this idea, some were against it. Takao belonged to the first group.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” he smiled stretching his arms. Not many people were around, most likely because it was still the first day and many beybladers were just arriving. On another corner of the hall captain of the White Tigers was having a match with his younger sister while two other members watched. Takao moved his eyes towards his own teammates just as Dranzer sent Ray’s beyblade in the air and off the arena.

“Shoot, I need to practice this move more,” Ray said pinking up Driger. “Good fight, Kai.”

Hiwatari nodded, then turned towards Takao and Max. “You’re late,” he spoke, giving them a cold look.

“Things, um, happened,” Takao grinned awkwardly.

“He got stuck in the bathroom,” Max explained. “I had to get technician to open the lock.”

“Really?” Hiromi sighed. “How are things like that always happening to you?”

Takao shrugged sitting down next to her. “My kind of luck, I guess? Anyways guys, we just met that new team!”

Rest of the group looked puzzled. “Which team?” Ray asked.

“Silver Wings,” Max responded. “They just arrived. And they’re gonna share floor with us.”

Hiromi tilted her head. “Hm? I thought it was supposed to be one floor per team?”

“Nah, impossible,” Takao said. “There’s more of them than the floors in the building.”

“Guess you’re right,” the girl agreed.

“Whatever,” Kai cut off. “It’s practice time and you’re late. Do I have to say anything else?”

Earning themselves another cold glare from Hiwatari, Max and Takao smiled and walked towards the arena while Ray sat down on their previous place.

“Wow Kai, you look so scary glaring like this,” Kinomiya teased.

“One more word and I’m calling your brother,” the other boy warned.

“Eh!? Not fair! I was just late, geez.” He pouted getting ready to launch Dragoon.

“Kai is still the captain here,” Max reminded. “Come on, let’s get it started!”

Back when Hitoshi had announced he would’ve not be coming with the Bladebreakers to the tournament, Takao  had expected he would’ve asked him to become the captain and take care of the team. Instead, it had been decided for Kai to take on this role, just as it had been when the first had first been created. Although the younger Kinomiya understood this decision, it did not mean he would not try to rebel against Kai every now and then, even if just for fun. Taking how serious Kai always was, the attempts to get reactions out of him were one of Takao’s sources of amusement.

About halfway through his second match with Max, the door to training hall swung open. It took the two boys a moment to notice as they were too engaged in their beybattle. They turned in the door direction once Hiromi spoke:

“Hey, someone new came.”

“Don’t distract yourself,” Kai scolded when Max tried to use Takao’s distraction to his advantage almost pushing Dragoon out of the arena.

“Wha― Hey, really!?” The beyblade managed to get back into the safe space.

Meanwhile, Hiromi and Ray looked towards the four that had just entered. “So it’s them, huh?” Tachibana asked. She saw them looking around, one of the girls saying something to the tall boy next to her. Hiromi did not recognized any of them; she had not seen any article about this team, nor had she seen them on TV.

“Guys! Hey, Sebastian, over here!” Takao called them waving his arm in the air, at the same time swiftly avoiding Draciel’s attack.

“Who is he calling?” Hiromi whispered to Kyouju, suddenly concerned about her lack of knowledge in terms of other tournament participants.

“Sebastian is the captain of Silver Wings. It’s that blond-haired boy,” he informed her.

As the team approached, Hiromi finally took a good look at them. Sebastian was the tallest, blond hair combed neatly, fringe falling slightly over his blue eyes. If Hiromi was to judge, she would definitely say he was handsome. The second boy from on the other hand, made a completely different impression – red hair standing wildly in all directions with only two longer strands at the front of his head falling down on the shoulders. He was noticeably shorter than Sebastian, still taller than Takao or Kai though. With golden eyes and messy clothing he seemed wild, like a walking flame. Then there were the girls. They were similar in height, but still shorter than the boys. The copper-haired one was wearing light makeup that really added to her appearance, especially bringing attention to her gray eyes. Out of the four, she was also the best dressed one. The other girl kept a little behind her team, but Hiromi still managed to notice her dark, electric blue eyes. She kept brushing her asymmetric fringe off them nervously. When she did not, she kept her hands clenched on the bag stripe or pulled her left sleeve down. Hiromi’s mind unconsciously classified them as the mature, the energetic, the confident and the shy.

“Hi again, Takao,” the Silver Wings’ said. “Hello everyone. I’m Sebastian, nice to meet you. These are―”

“Arleta,” the girl interrupted sending a bright smile towards the others. She then cleared her throat realizing it was rude of her. “I am really happy to meet all of you.”

The other boy chuckled. “So professional,” he spoke quietly, not quietly enough for others not to hear him. Arleta ignored him, instead brushing her hair off her shoulders. “By the way, I’m Igor!” he grinned. “And this is Roni,” he pointed the last of the group. The brunette frowned.

“You know, I can introduce myself,” she noticed, grimacing slightly.

“Ah, sorry, sorry, thought it just would be faster!” Igor waved his hand apologetically at which Roni sighed.

“So, this is the training room, huh?” Sebastian decided to change the subject. He looked around clearly impressed.

“Yeah, and we were just in the middle of practice. Wanna join us guys?” Takao offered.

“Oi, Kinomiya,” Kai suddenly spoke, frowning. “Don’t decide on your own.”

“Aw, come on, Kai! This is a great opportunity to have a friendly fight! Aren’t you curious about or new friends’ skills?”

“I don’t mind them joining us for a beybattle or two,” Rei added followed by Max’s joyful “Me neither!”

“Yeah, whatever. Do what you want.” Kai leaned his back on the wall, arms crossed. He looked away, but did not walk away, which proved even if he was not in the mood for showing off his skills, he was in fact curious about the new team.

“Thank you a lot! This is such a great opportunity for us,” Arleta chirped gleefully, though she was quickly interrupted by Igor.

“Hold on. I guess this is four of us against three of you?” he glanced at Kai who clearly had no intention in joining this battle. Everybody looked at each other internally considering what to do.

“I can just battle two of you,” Takao offered. However, Igor shook his head.

“Nah, no need to. I guess I’ll just pass,” he grinned as if it was not a big deal for him.

“Are you sure?” Roni spoke from behind him. “You can fight instead of me,” she offered.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Come on Roni, don’t be scared, you can do it!” he encouraged the girl ignoring that she was begging him with her eyes to switch and let her be the one without a beybattle. The girl tensed at his words. She wanted to punch him for saying aloud that she was scared. She was not. She was nervous and that was a different thing.

“I am not. Fine, let’s do this,” Roni agreed, frowning slightly.

 

First it was Takao versus Arleta. Then Max versus Sebastian. Arleta lost her fight but Sebastian’s ended in a draw. It was easy to notice however, that the Silver Wings were holding back, trying to hide their actual skills. Finally it came to the third match. Roni and Rei’s. The girl’s fighting style was somewhat chaotic. In the beginning, it seemed she had no idea what she was doing. She slowly began to reclaim control over her beyblade.

“What’s Roni’s bitbeast by the way?” Max asked out of curiosity. Despite none of them actually summoning the bitbeasts, they learnt Arleta’s Elvari was a black swan and Sebastian’s Yassa was a white eagle. Despite both being birds, Elvari used the power of air and Yassa the power of lightning.

“Hers is Fatum. A black mermaid cat,” Sebastian explained.

“Huh? A mermaid cat?” Max was at least surprised. “That’s uncommon.”

“It’s also very cute!” Igor added grinning. “And it has this little light hanging from its head, like these fishes, um… What were they called again?”

“Do you mean anglerfish?” Kyouju asked.

“Yeah, that!”

They heard Roni gasp as her beyblade was almost pushed out of the stadium – she avoided losing by pure luck. She still had troubles controlling it and for a moment, her teammates wondered if she was really ready for the world tournament.

“How about your bitbeast, Igor?” Max continued the topic.

“Oh, it’s a secret, hehe,” he responded mischievously. At this moment Arleta joined the conversation.

“Well, I would say your Topnik is worth showing off, don’t you think?” she spoke in a sweet tone and for a second Sebastian was worried they would start to argue. But on the other hand, Arleta was not easily provoked. Not when she tried to impress people around.

“Aw, you spoiled the surprise. But I agree, Topnik IS very impressive. A huge snake ready to swallow, for example let’s say, a swan.”

Despite the smiles, the atmosphere between the two was icy. The Silver Wings’ captain decided to cut them off before it would go any further. “That’s why it’s good you are in the same team, right?” he laughed.

Roni squeaked loudly as her beyblade eventually landed away from the arena. She sighed heavily, clearly tired from the activity.

“That was a good fight,” Rei smiled warmly at her. “We should do it again sometime.”

The girl returned the smile, although more weakly as she walked to pick up the dark blue object that was her beyblade. “Yeah. Sure.”

Before anybody from the two teams could say anything more, their attention was drawn to unfamiliar female voice coming from the entrance.

“Whoa! This room is HUGE!”

They saw a short, strawberry blond girl dressed in bright, colourful clothes. She was turning her head right and left excitedly before another person joined her. A tall male figure with dark skin and red dreadlocks grabbed her by the shirt and dragged her out of the room. The girl squealed as he did this.

“Lemme go Dymitr, you idiot! Lemme go!”

“Shut up for fuck’s sake,” they only heard from the boy as the two disappeared from the room. The Bladebreakers, Silver Wings and some other bladers present either stared or looked at each other, everybody equally confused.

“Who was that?” Takao broke the silence.

“The new team from Russia. Instead of Neo Borg,” Kai informed speaking for the first time since their battles with the Silver Wings started. He knew from Yuriy Neo Borg was not taking part in the Four Towers Tournament. He  knew there was another team taking this place – the one send by Valkov. And he also knew there was something fishy going on, considering Yuriy had informed him to be careful. As for now, Kai decided to concentrate on the tournament itself, but he also kept his eyes open, ready to watch out for whatever situation that was about to unfold.

He did not really recognize the girl. He did not remember any girl being in the Abbey, at least not when he had been there. But the guy seemed kind of familiar. He might have seen him a few times considering his dark skin would have been easily noticeable among the Russian boys who were all white.

“Nadya Rusanova, nicknamed Naru, and Dymitri Ivanov from the Raven Revel,” Kyouju informed from behind his laptop.

“Ivanov? Is he Yuriy’s relative?” Takao asked, still confused.

“Same surnames. Just a coincidence,” Kai informed, because if this guy was related to Yuriy, he would have most likely heard about it already. Besides, Ivanov was just a common surname in Russia. Nothing special about it.

“Who else is on their team?” Kinomiya looked above his friend’s shoulder to see the tournament’s web page. “Oh hey, I recognize that dude!” he noticed looking at the picture of Ivan Papov, the very same who was on the Borg team when they first met. He had changed slightly as he grew up, but he was still recognizable.

“So many girls this year! Finally!” Hiromi pointed out from Kyouju’s other side, also looking at the screen. Surprisingly, the Raven Revel, just like Silver Wings, had two girls in their team, the other looking completely opposite to Naru. She had black hair and very serious expression on her face. She was also the only with non-Russian name – Aisha Layx. The short description next to her photo informed she was from England.

Kai squinted hearing all the information. This definitely did not seem like a usual Russian team. Last time it was four boys raised like soldiers, ready to do anything to win. Ivan – alright, he had already been on the previous team. Dymitri – okay, even if Kai had never met him, maybe he was just like the others. But two girls? One was from a different country and another was just plainly weird, considering what he had just seen. They did not match at all. He still remembered Yuriy’s warning though. Something was going on and the Raven Revel, with all their weirdness was most likely a part of it.

 

Ivan and Aisha, the remaining two, waited in front of the elevator. After Naru had ran off somewhere Dymitri gone to look for her – now he was dragging her back as the small girl wiggled in protest. Aisha sighed heavily. Of all the people, she had got to be in the same team as this… kid. This was the best word to describe the blonde – a kid. Not because of her age (she was in fact years older than Aisha) but because of her behaviour.

“Found her,” Dymitri announced as they reached the elevator. “She got to the training room.”

Aisha rolled her eyes. “Rusanova, we are not here for holidays. This is serious business. Act accordingly,” she informed. Naru stuck her tongue in response.

“You’re not fun!” the blonde complained. Aisha ignored the comment instead turning away gracefully and pushing the elevator button. Ivan and Dymitri exchanged meaningful looks, the first one really missing his previous teammates, because he was no good when it came to dealing with girls. On top of that, Raven Revel’s captain was a girl. This was the messiest team the Abbey had yet produced, at least in his honest opinion. Was it too late to trade Naru for somebody else? Maybe Yuriy? Oh, but Yuriy broke his ties with the Abbey. Still, at least Dymitri was there to take care of the colourful firework that Naru was. They had this weird relationship going on. If Naru ever listened to anybody, it was the tall guy.

Even though Ivan would rather be in all-boys team, there was one thing he had to agree on about Aisha. At times, she was scary. The boy assumed she was offered position of the captain because she was ready to go insane lengths for the Abbey. She acted like a perfect soldier, the kind of Yuriy and the others used to be – except she had not been raised in the Abbey, nor she had trained there until just recently. And yet Valkov trusted her enough to send her to this tournament.

Things were certainly going to get interesting.


End file.
